1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kit for fumigating a seedling bed including one or more thin-walled metal cans of volatile soil fumigant, a device for puncturing and venting each of the cans of volatile fumigant such as methyl bromide used in the fumigation of seed beds or seedling beds of only moderate size and a substantially sealable plastic bag for enclosing the cans and puncturing devices. The invention more particularly relates to a soil fumigant kit for puncturing and venting the sidewall of one or more cans of volatile fumigant under a tarpaulin over a seedling bed which kit is simple, inexpensive, relatively safe and reliable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fumigating small seed beds or seedling beds for the elimination of weeds, insects and worms and other soil pests, it has become frequent practice to cover the soil bed with a sheet of plastic film or tarpaulin held around the edges by soil or by a number of bricks or stones or other sufficiently heavy objects and to vent a small can of volatile soil fumigant under such cover. The fumigant is supplied in small cans such as a three piece thin-walled metal can holding a pound or a pound and a half of highly toxic soil fumigant. Venting involves the agricultural worker puncturing each can, preferably while it is under the plastic film to avoid human exposure to the generally toxic fumigant and allowing the fumigant to escape from the can in a space of a few seconds to a few minutes or more after which the fumigant is retained by the tarpaulin until it can enter the soil.
Soil fumigant kits available heretofore have been unnecessarily expensive and not uniformly satisfactory in operation. Can puncturing without a kit is not very reliable, bringing about venting at unpredictable rates, or, presenting problems of uncertainty of puncturing the can on an uncertain base or support and with some danger of tearing or puncturing the tarpaulin and exposing the agricultural worker to the toxic vapors.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a simple, convenient, inexpensive and effective soil fumigant kit including a device for puncturing the sidewall of each can of fumigant used which kit is readily usable under a plastic film or tarpaulin at the ground level in a seed bed or seedling bed with minimal requirements for a base or support.